El Mago
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: Yuuko es una mujer que vende su amor, pero entre todos los hombres conoce a uno que la trata diferente...a pesar de ser un hombre MUYYY mayor.


Yuuko miraba al hombre desnudarse en la obscuridad…él nunca decía gran cosa, pero al menos ella lograba sacarle una pequeña sonrisa cuando le hacía bromas sobre su profesión, pues él le había dicho que era un poderoso mago y que provenía de un mundo que ella nunca conocería. Pero esta vez no le hizo mucha gracia cuando Yuuko salió detrás de la puerta con un sombrerito de bruja y ropa muy escasa, casi siempre que ella le hacía alguna broma, él la tomaba en sus brazos y le decía en un murmullo: "mi niña", aunque Yuuko había dejado de ser una niña hacía muchos años, aquel hombre siempre sería demasiado mayor para ella.

Hoy fue Yuuko quien se apresuró y lo besó tiernamente, tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber cuando un hombre no estaba de humor, se tendió en la cama, esperando pacientemente, podía dedicarle a ese hombre toda la noche, todo un día, una semana, incluso si no le pagaba lo esperaría…sonrió en silencio: él era el único hombre que la hacía apenarse cuando recibía su pago.

El hombre se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama, Yuuko jamás le había visto tan perturbado:

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?, ¿un mal día?- le dijo aferrándose a su espalda y dándole en la mejilla un tierno beso.

El hombre simplemente tomó el rostro de Yuuko entre sus manos y recostándola con lentitud no dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

- Debo decirte pequeña, que ya no volveremos a vernos.

Yuuko había escuchado esa sentencia de muchos hombres y siempre le había sido indiferente (afortunadamente aún no estaba tan vieja como para no darse el lujo de perder algún cliente), pero esta vez sintió un nudo en la garganta que le ahogaba: lágrimas.

- Pero… ¿por qué?... si te has quedado sin trabajo yo… es decir, creo que puedo aceptar que un buen cli….un buen amigo como tú venga a visitarme sin darme nada… no tengo quien me reclame, sabes que soy independiente, no tendrías problemas por ello y yo… yo estaría feliz de seguir…siendo tu amiga.

El le sonrió con tristeza, nunca juzgó a Yuuko por lo que hacía, así la había conocido, era una mujer discreta, odiaba a los hombres problemáticos, no aceptaba drogadictos, traficantes, adolescentes o solteros sin novia, sus clientes eran hombres que la frecuentaban precisamente porque sabían que ella nunca exigía más de su paga, aceptaba obsequios o paseos, pero no permitía que ninguno se enamorara de ella o que se le ocurriera abandonar su vida por ella...Yuuko tampoco se dejaba llevar por la ternura o el buen trato de un amante, por eso evitaba también a los bohemios, a los poetas, los músicos, los rebeldes y se hacía "amiga" mejor de abogados, contadores, banqueros, cuya conversación era demasiado monótona y presuntuosa.

Sin embargo, un día llegó aquel hombre, aquel señor que ella ahora llamaba "El Mago". Se toparon en un callejón de Londres que parecía bastante lúgubre, pero muy al gusto de Yuuko. Aquel lugar tenía un aura extraña; ella se quedaba observando a la gente que iba y venía de aquel lugar, parecían estar en otro mundo, parecían personas encantadas y ella les miraba como la escena de un obscuro cuento para niños.

"El mago" salió de repente, de la nada, Yuuko nunca supo si aquella aparición fue una ilusión óptica, pero lo que la conmocionó fue cuando "el Mago" pasó muy cerca de donde ella estaba y de pronto ¡apareció una carta justo a sus pies! Después de un gritito de susto, pues la carta había emitido un pequeño resplandor, Yuuko la recogió de inmediato y leyó el nombre del destinatario: "Yuuko Bukowski, esquina del callejón"…Como es de pensarse, cuando la sorprendida chica echó un vistazo a su alrededor ya no había rastro de aquel hombre.

"Querida Yuuko: Te he observado desde hace cuatro años que decidiste hacer tuya la esquina del callejón .Sólo me he acerado a algunas mujeres como tú (no te ofendas por la expresión) cuando la necesidad apremiaba, pero me di cuenta de que su vida era un caos terrible y que su trabajo no le daba ni placer ni dinero, sin embargo, he visto que tú eres muy diferente, a pesar de los hombres aburridos que acostumbras conquistar al menos veo que lo peor que puede ocurrirte es pasar una noche de aburrimiento con un contador.

En vista de todo esto, quisiera proponerte que admitieras en tu lista de amantes a este aburrido señor, cuya profesión es un poco desconcertante: yo soy un mago, muchos que me temen dirán que soy un mago muy poderoso, pero los que me conocen tal vez me describan como un buen y leal amigo…modestia aparte hermosa niña.

A pesar de lo que puedas creer por mi "profesión" debo aclararte que no soy ningún loco y que nunca te faltaría un centavo de mi paga, incluso si llegaras a considerarme un buen amigo, no te pediré que por mi culpa padezcas hambres o te quedes sin pagar la renta de ese modesto departamento, al que por cierto deberías darle un poco de pintura.

Espero aceptes mi petición, sé que me viste y que probablemente pienses que soy demasiado viejo, pero créeme, te sorprenderás de que aún soy capaz de muchisimas cosas. Dame una oportunidad. Eres muy hermosa, muy sonriente, me excitas cada fin de semana que puedo verte. Sólo dime: "Sí Mago"

Yuuko sonrió. Nunca pensó que aguien como ella pudiera recibir una carta con lenguaje tan amistoso y cálido. Recordando sus fantasías de niña, sin pensarlo miró hacia la luna y sonriendo dijo:

- ¡Sí Mago!

Y entonces él apareció detrás de ella.

El siempre fue muy amistoso, aunque nunca quiso decirle donde ejercía su trabajo como mago, ella realmente quedó sorprendida por sus habilidades amatorias, a pesar de que el hombre era, indudablemente, su amante más viejo, muchas veces ella quedó exhausta, pues mágicamente él podía tener eyaculaciones continuas, descansando sólo dos minutos para continuar nuevamente. Eso era increíble y Yuuko a veces se sentía preocupada por las drogas que el hombre seguramente tomaba y otras veces no tenía tiempo ni de pensar en ello…o no tenía ni fuerzas.

¿Qué había pasado con el hombre que la había hecho sentir tan segura?, ¿qué pasaba en estos días que él sólo llegaba y se quedaba toda la noche abrazándola? Nunca lo había visto tan viejo, aunque parezca una ironía.

- ¿Ya no quieres verme?, ¿ya no te gusto?... ¿otra más joven se adueñó de tu corazón?- le preguntó coquetamente.

- Estaría loco si ya no me gustaras... simplemente que debo irme pronto y ya no me verás.

- ¿Irte?... Pero vamos Mago, yo podría visitarte un fin de semana sí y el otro no, sería divertido…

- Debo irme. Ya nadie podrá verme... – el Mago, se colocó entre las piernas de Yuuko, ella estaba ansiosa, le gustaba el sexo con él; lo atrajo hacia su vagina y dejó que él comenzara a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

- … Yuuko, me hubiera gustado llevarte al Mundo Mágico y mostrarte tantas cosas que lees en tus cuentitos de hadas…

No dejaba de penetrarla mientras seguía hablando y mientras ella gemía muy quedo para poderle escuchar:

- Me hubiera gustado mostrarte a los unicornios, bañarme contigo en algún lago mágico…  
>- Oh mi amor, sólo fóllame- y con beso largo y apasionado, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de el Mago, pudo hacerlo guardar silencio y mostrar una sonrisa muy dulce…<p>

El Mago comprendió que el idioma más adecuado en un momento solemne era el de sus cuerpos frotándose uno con el otro: la tersa y joven piel de Yuuko contrastaba con la suya que era flácida por la edad, aún así él gozaba acariciándole los senos, llevándoselos a la boca para saborear los pezones… Yuuko decidió tomar el mando y se colocó sobre el Mago, cabalgándolo, él simplemente se dejó hacer, con un brazo bajo su nuca, el otro se ocupaba de acariciar las caderas y el vientre de Yuuko suavemente, mientras ella gemía subiendo y bajando, de nuevo sorprendida por la fuerza del sexo de su Mago.

Yuuko sentía que el sexo del Mago se agitaba dentro de ella, así que se movió con más rapidez, sintiendo que él la penetraba profundamente… "¡Dios, esto es magia!", pensó cuando sintió que el orgasmo la invadía por completo: naciendo de su sexo y expandiéndose hasta el cerebro, ¡hasta el alma! Los gemidos de placer de Yuuko hicieron que el Mago se decidiera y dejó todo su semen dentro de Yuuko, que siempre quedaba encantada sintiéndolo dentro de ella

Yuuko se quedó descansando en el pecho del Mago, comenzó a dormitar y apenas escuchaba lo que él le decía:

- …Mi tierna Yuuko… espero que no busques un hombre como yo entre los humanos… no lo hay, como no habrá ninguna como tú ni entre los humanos ni entre los magos…Voy a morir Yuuko … es definitivo…pero me pregunto si…

- ¿Qué pasa Mago?- dijo Yuuko despertando lentamente.

- …nada amor mío, nada…sé que debo aplicarte un hechizo, el obvliviate y no quisiera… no quiero que me olvides…

- …Pero yo jamás te olvidaré… supongo que mi idea de los fines de semana no te gustó…está bien, he amado antes y me he despedido de hombres maravillosos… pensé que tú quizá…bueno, casi todas nosotras nos hacemos ilusiones, ¿qué mujer no se las hace…?- Yuuko comenzó a sollozar, se cubrió el rostro apenada…  
>- No sientas pena ni tristeza, yo te recordaré hasta el momento en que deba partir…ahora niña mía…<p>

Y diciendo esto el Mago colocó su mano delante de Yuuko…y Yuuko olvidó que él había existido.

Varios días después Yuuko esperaba a uno de sus amantes en un puente cerca del la estación del tren en Londres, desde el puente podían verse a lo lejos, en el horizonte, muchos valles y caminos que no eran invadidos por el ser humano… Entonces se escuchó un canto…era una voz que no parecía humana…¿un ave?... pero, ¿por qué se escuchaba tan terriblemente triste?

Yuuko cerró los ojos, sintió un viento helado en su rostro, silenciosamente corrieron varias lágrimas en sus mejillas…creyó comprender lo que el canto decía…

- ¿Albus?… ¿quién es Albus?- preguntó … y sin saber por qué, se sintió más sola y desamparada que nunca en su vida.


End file.
